Blurred lines
by KillyDreamTeam
Summary: Takes place after Jake returns Sam's car to her at Patrick's. Sam is engaged to Patrick and Jake is engaged to Liz.
1. chapter 1

Sam had dropped her car off at the garage while on her way to move In to Patrick's house a week ago. Jake was taken aback when she had walked into the shop that day. She looked beautiful. He had a dream the night before. One that had woken him from a dead sleep. He had dreamt he was on top of Sam, on a bed kissing her. He had cursed himself for dreaming such a thing when he was about to marry Elizabeth. Not only that, but Sam had also recently gotten engaged to Dr. Patrick Drake. He and Sam had been spending a lot of time together working on trying to find out his true identity. Sam was smart, witty and determined and he loved that about her. She didn't owe him anything but she wanted to help him anyways. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since that day at the shop. They had chatted and flirted a bit. Drew took Sam to Patrick's on an old motorcycle from the garage...

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on your evening, Sam. I can find another way home, really it's no big deal."

"Please. I insist."

Jake had been on Sam's mind for the past week. Something seemed to click with her and Jake that day. They talked about motorcycles and his new job at Julian's shop. She didn't know what it was about him but he excited her. In a way she had not felt in a very long time. She loved Patrick. She would never intentionally hurt him. And these thoughts she had sometimes made her want to kick herself. But they just washed over her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt a connection to him she just couldn't explain. When she got behind him on that bike and wrapped her arms around him she felt excited. She felt safe. She felt a way she hadn't felt since Jason died.

"Well, if you insist." Jake winked. As they headed out the door, the light from the setting sun caught Sam's dark tanned skin and it was almost like she was glowing. Sam looked back at him with those beautiful big brown eyes and smiled.

"So you get that bike out for anymore joyrides?" Sam asked, trying to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. He saw a small smile cross his lips and she wondered if he was thinking back to their bike ride too.

"I have...a couple times actually. Julian said I can take it out anytime..kind of. Thank you I guess for getting things in order around there. It's not quite as much fun without a riding partner though." Jake said nudging her.

"Liz never really did seem like the riding type." Sam said with a giggle.

"You don't think?" Jake huffed. "Liz wouldn't be caught dead on one of those things."

"Patrick won't either. In fact, he wasn't too impressed when I told him about how I got home from the shop"

"Oh oh... I hope I didn't get you in trouble?" Jake had to admit he didn't hate the thought of Patrick being jealous. It kind of stroked his ego a bit. "BUT...I have to admit Patrick doesn't really seem like the adventurous type..."

"Hey now...he may be a doctor but it doesn't mean he can't have fun. He likes to go camping...and for romantic picnics in the park..." Sam's voice trailed.

"Camping? That sounds...fun. Like...sleeping bags or RV? Wait let me guess,"

"RV" they both said in unison and laughed.

"Look, you just seem like a girl who likes to live on the edge a bit. Live in the moment. He just doesn't really seem like your type..I guess." Jake instantly regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He should stop. Why wasn't he just letting this go? He was in a relationship himself there was no reason to be questioning hers."

"Oh, you don't think so? And what exactly is my type, Jake. You?" Sam said jokingly. She didn't want to admit that she had more in common with Jake than she did with Patrick.

"No...I'm sorry. I just...you have this really fun side to you. It's a shame if you can't share that side of yourself with someone." Drew looked at her and then back to the road. He wondered if maybe he had gone too far.

"Well, I guess that's what I have fiends like you for, right? The truth is, before that bike ride I hadn't been out in years. It felt good to get on the back of a bike again." Her mind seemed to wander for a moment. He wondered where it was taking her.

"Hey." Jake said. "Why don't we go for a quick ride. Hmm? Patrick isn't expecting you back for a bit. Liz thinks I'm still at work so...no one is looking for us. What do you say?"

Sam bit her bottom lip, knowing it wasn't a good idea considering how she felt on the back of that bike last time. But the offer seemed almost too good to decline. It was getting late and the sun was almost down. They were only a few minutes from the shop.

"Oh what the hell, why not." Sam said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready??" He said, his eyes locked on her lips.

"I'm ready." She said with a smirk.

Sam tried to focus her thoughts. Holding onto him tightly she could feel the definition of his muscles under his jacket. She closed her eyes as the wind blew hard across their faces. The smell of leather mixed with his cologne was intoxicating. She started thinking maybe this motorcycle ride was a bad idea. She had already found it hard to get the first one out of her mind. She decided to just let herself enjoy one more ride and then she would go home to Patrick. She noticed dark clouds rolling in from a distance and she hoped the rain would hold out long enough for them to get back to the shop.

They had been driving for about 20 minutes when Jake pulled off on a side road. They drove a little ways up a hill through some trees and came to a clearing with a beautiful view of Port Charles. He stopped the bike and helped Sam off.

"Wow. This is...beautiful." Sam said admiring the view of the city. The clouds had closed in now and though the air was warm, the sky was dark. Sam could feel the dampness in the air. She pulled her jacket tightly around her as she walked to the edge of the hill.

"I come out here to think sometimes. " Jake said walking up beside her, his hands in his pockets.

"Do you have a lot to think about?" Sam asked, suddenly becoming aware of his closeness.

" I don't know. I mean, I guess I do. I don't know anything about my past. I'm happy in my life now.." Jake turned his head to face Sam. " Sometimes I just can't help but think something is missing, you know?"

This was a feeling Sam knew ALL too well.

"I do know, actually." Sam looked up at him from the corner of her eye. "I mean, I'm happy with Patrick. Don't get me wrong. I do love him"

Jake felt a slight sting at her words. Sam loved another man. Hearing her say she loves Patrick made Jake's blood boil. He wasn't good enough for her and Jake knew that. Patrick was a decent guy but Sam needed someone a little more adventurous. He knew Patrick couldn't give her that rush she craved. Because he craved I too. And Elizabeth didn't give him that either. But who was he to say what Sam wanted.

"So you don't ever question it. Your life...who you're with. Patrick satisfies every part of you?" Jake knew he was pushing the boundaries of his friendship with Sam. But he was truly starting not to care. It irked him that she was settling for someone who couldn't give her everything she needed. Couldn't make her feel all those things she needed to feel. Sam turned to Jake.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Jake. What makes you think he doesn't?" She was trying to fight Jake on this. Not because he was wrong... but because she could see this going somewhere it shouldn't. He was engageged...hell she was engaged. Someone had to be the bigger person here. Jake stepped closer to her and ran his fingers through the curls of her hair.

"You're like me, Sam. We need to feel a rush of adrenaline sometimes.you can't tell me Patrick makes you feel that. I know Elizabeth doesn't. But you do. I feel it right now. When I'm with you I feel things that I'm not supposed to." A few drops fell from the sky as Jake touched his finger to her lips. He was close enough now that their bodies were pulling together like a magnet.

"I look at you and I wonder what your kiss tastes like. How soft your skin would be under mine.." He traced his hand down her cheek and then ran it down her arm, grabbing hold of her hand. Sam's gaze left Jake's lips and travelled down to their intertwined hands. She closed her eyes, taking in the sensation of how perfectly her hand fit in his. He squeezed tight and then let go. "But then reality sets in. Like now. And I remember that we are both engaged to other people. So none of that matters."

Sam wrapped her hands around his face, their breathing laboured as she touched her forehead to his.

"Jake.." she tilted her head up to his, their lips hovering not even an inch apart...so close they were almost touching.

"Sam...I don't think I'm going to be able to stop this." Drew whispered against her lips. Sam opened her mouth and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips just as the small raindrops began to come down harder. After a moment they both pulled their lips apart but her body still stayed resting against his. The rain was pouring down quite heavily now but their eyes never left each other.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have.." Jake placed his hands on the back of her head and pulled her towards him locking them now in an intense passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined and Sam moaned into the kiss as her knees began to feel weak beneath her. Once they finally managed to pull away from each other for a moment he took her hand.

"Come on!" He shouted over the sound of the rain pouring over them. He led her to a cottage behind some trees. It was small and very basic, but dry.

"What is this place?" Sam asked. "Can we be in here?"

"It's mine, Sam. It's just a place I come to when I need to think. Be by myself. I bought it before Liz and I...well, you know. I didn't want to give it up."

"So like a secret hideaway, huh? And I'm the only one who knows?" Sam smirked as Jake removed his jacket and walked towards her.

"You're the only one besides me..." he said leaning in to kiss her again. He pulled the soaking wet jacket over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He pulled back and took in her beauty. She had on a white shirt, now soaked through, that clung to her body revealing every perfect curve. Her erect nipples were visible through her shirt. Jake licked his lips as he lifted the shirt over her head. He looked at Sam his eyes full of lust.

"You're even more beautiful then I imagined." He said as Sam listed his shirt over his head and crashed her lips back onto his as they both struggled to undo and remove each other's jeans. Jake's stiff hard member popped out as Sam carefully eased his jeans down over his waist and he kicked them off to the side. He quickly turned her around and kissed her neck as he ran his hands over her breasts and across her stomach. Teasing her.

"Are you sure about this? Because I think I'm about to pass the point of no return." He breathed against her.

"I already am." She whispered back, taking his hand and placing it against her dripping pussy. The fabric of her red lace panties was soaked through. Jake's eyes closed and he licked and sucked at her neck as he pushed the fabric aside and inserted two fingers into her slit.

"Ohhhh Jake." She moaned. Her hand still over his guiding him in and out of her. He couldn't believe how wet she was.

"Fuck." Jake said removing his wet fingers and placing them in Sam's mouth. He watched lustfully as she sucked her sweet juices off of them.

He turned her around and kissed her again, this time tasting her on her tongue. He ripped her panties off in one swift motion before pulling off his own, never once breaking their passionate lip lock. He walked her backwards and lifted her up against the wall as if she were weightless. His hands squeezed her ass as he ground himself against her. The head of his cock teasing her opening, he grabbed her breast lifting it slightly and bending down to flick her hard pick nipples with his tongue. Sam shot her head back in pure bliss as he buried his hard throbbing cock into her wet slit. He brought his head back up to meet her lips with his again once more, moaning into the kiss with each hard thrust.

"Oh my god Jake, hard and deep. Just like that. You feel so good!" Jake pounded a few more harder thrusts before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

"I need to taste that sweet pussy." He whispered in her ear as he lay her back. Placing her down he pulled out and traced kisses down between her breasts and over her stomach. Sam ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his head down between her legs. He buried his head between her legs, licking and sucking at her sensitive bud as he buried three fingers deep inside of her. He pumped them in and out roughly, Sam bucking her hips to meet every plunge of his fingers.

"Oh yes, I'm going to cum Jake, don't stop!" He sucked harder on her clit and Sam's legs trembled as she hit her first orgasm. She shook beneath him as the intense feeling rode over her. He climbed back up grabbing her hands and placing them on top of her head. He held them there with one hand as he drove his huge throbbing cock into her over and over and over again. Jake could feel her walls closing around him again and just as he was about to hit his own release he turned her over on top of him.

"Ride that cock, baby. Take it all" Jake said as Sam bucked her hips wildly on top of him. He grabbed both breasts with his hands as he tensed and shot his hot seed deep inside of her as they both climaxed together. He pulled Sam down onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies still connected, neither wanting to break apart. She kissed him gently and breathed in deeply savouring the moment.

"Wow, that was...wow." Sam giggled. Sliding off and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and kissed her forehead. "Now what?"

Jake sighed.

"You know what? Can we just not think about what's out there for a minute? Right now I just want to be here with you. Because I don't know that I want this to end, Sam."

"I don't either, Jake."

"Things are about to get pretty messy."


End file.
